


Девушка Взятая Большим Членом

by Gplotvin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Horse cock, gigantic penis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gplotvin/pseuds/Gplotvin
Summary: Том показывает Дженнифер, у кого есть настоящее "достоинство".
Relationships: Reader/Jennifer, Tom/Jennifer





	Девушка Взятая Большим Членом

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Girlfriend Taken By A Bigger Cock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214471) by [ChangedUsername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangedUsername/pseuds/ChangedUsername). 



Я едва знаю, как начать…

Это случилось год назад. Моя любимая девушка Дженнифер и я только что переехали в дешевую квартиру. Мы оба учились в университете, мне было 26, а ей — 24 года. Она была самой красивой девушкой, которую я когда-либо видел. У нее были средне-короткие светлые волосы, большие карие глаза и пышное тело. У нее были изящные грудки 2-го размера с маленькими сосками и круглая плотная задница. У нас была хорошая сексуальная жизнь, и она всегда была довольна мной. Я довольно мускулистый и у меня более чем достойный 23-сантиметровый член, который, казалось, ей нравился. Она была очень властной, и ей нравилось, когда дела идут как она хочет, не только в сексе. Она была волевой женщиной, которая знала, чего она хочет, и она всегда получала это. Я всегда был немного покорным, и она была более доминантной.

Как бы то ни было, единственной проблемой в нашей жизни был наш сосед, который жил на нашем этаже. Его звали Том; он был уверенным маленьким мальчишкой, не старше 18 лет. Он получил квартиру от своих богатых родителей. Том мог бы сойти за 15-летнего, он выглядел намного моложе своего возраста с небольшим ростом и отчасти худым телом. Он всегда слушал громкую музыку, и у нас возникла пара словесных споров по этому поводу. Я часто видел, как он издевался над людьми, как устно, так и физически, я мог ясно видеть садизм в нем, пока он это делал. Я также слышал от Дженнифер, что он все время пытался приударить за ней в холле, но Дженнифер все время говорила, чтобы он свалил. Какая 24-летняя девочка в здравом уме будет спать с несносным маленьким старшеклассником с детским лицом?

Я только что вернулся домой с работы на полставки, когда услышал стук в дверь. Дженнифер сидела и смотрела телевизор в сексуальном обтягивающем платье, ожидая меня, когда мы собирались выйти поужинать. Я открыл дверь, и там был Том.

«Эй, мы должны поговорить, братан.» он сказал.

«О чем?» Я ответил с каменным лицом.

Он шагнул в квартиру и закрыл за собой дверь. Дженнифер, которая слышала, как мы разговаривали, подошла и присоединилась к нам в гостиной.

«Я хочу трахнуть твою девушку.»

В комнате стало тихо, я был в шоке. У того маленького хуесоса были яйца, чтобы сказать это мне прямо в лицо перед моей девушкой.

Прежде чем я успел что-либо сказать, Дженнифер начала смеяться. «Ха-ха, глупый маленький мальчик, иди домой», — сказала она.

«Да иди нахуй отсюда.» Я присоединился, чувствуя себя неуютно.

Он стоял там, спокойно глядя в глаза Дженнифер, и безучастно сказал: «Я знаю, ты хочешь детка».

Дженнифер посмотрела на него в неверии.

«Что ты не понимаешь? Ты маленький мальчик; я бы никогда не занялась с тобой сексом!» закричала она раздраженно.

«Давай, я знаю, ты хочешь меня.» Том попробовал еще раз.

«Да что с тобой блядь не так?» Ответила Дженнифер, глядя на него так, будто он самый большой идиот на планете.

Тому стало немного неловко, и его уверенность начала уменьшаться. Он был хорошо выглядящим ребенком, но вы могли бы сказать, что у него было все еще детское лицо, и он был самым низким человеком в комнате, примерно такого же роста, как Дженнифер. Тот факт, что у него хватило уверенности войти в мою квартиру, чтобы сказать мне, что он хочет трахнуть мою девушку, был одновременно и впечатляющим, и отвратительным, поскольку это показало его задиристую личность.

Как раз перед тем, как я собирался вывести его из квартиры, он сделал последнюю попытку.

«Держу пари, что у меня член больше, чем у твоего парня», — выпалил он. Это звучало как детская отчаянная попытка получить то, что он хотел, но Дженнифер просто засмеялась над его заявлением и крикнула на него.

«Ха-ха, мечтай, чтобы у тебя был член, как у моего парня, держу пари, у тебя маленький детский пенис!»

Я был совершенно уверен в себе. У меня было более чем респектабельные 23 сантиметра; парни с моим размером обычно не смущаются, и у меня было очень хорошее накачанное тело. Не было никакого способа, чтобы какой-нибудь ребенок собирался опозорить меня. И все же мне не понравилось, куда этот разговор направлялся, я просто хотел, чтобы он ушел отсюда.

«Да, ты хочешь увидеть, кто самый большой?» он сказал с немного восстановленной уверенностью.

«Хорошо, давайте посмотрим, кто самый большой, маленький мальчик. Готов смущаться». Дженнифер сказала высокомерно.

Мое лицо покраснело, и я смущенно посмотрел на Дженнифер. О чем она думает?! Она кивнула мне и дала мне знак встать рядом с ним лицом к ней. Я не мог отказаться, отчасти из-за ее властной личности, а также потому, что мне казалось, что если я все же откажусь, я признаю, что у маленького ребенка больше чем у меня. Я подошел и встал рядом с Томом лицом к Дженнифер. Мы начали расстегивать наши ремни; пути назад не было. Что я делал? Казалось, время замедлилось, когда я стянул штаны и вытащил член. Я неосознанно наполовину встал, что заставило его выглядеть больше, чем обычно в вялом состоянии. Я услышал вздох Дженнифер и быстро посмотрел прямо на пах Тома.

Я не мог в это поверить.

Он был около 23 или 25 сантиметров вялым, толщиной как банка кока-колы. У Тома на лице была самая большая улыбка, размахивая своим огромным мужским достоинством прямо передо мной и моей девушкой. Я повернулся и посмотрел на Дженнифер; у неё было ошеломленное лицо. Ее глаза не встретились с моими; они были зациклены на чем-то другом, чем-то массивным, висячим, как третья нога, принадлежавшим невыносимому 18-летнему ребенку.

Вся комната замолчала на секунду. Вы могли слышать, как Дженнифер начала тяжело дышать, когда она стояла, застыв, уставившись в невероятный член Тома.

«Боже мой…» запнулась Дженнифер.

«Да, кто сейчас маленький мальчик?» он усмехнулся, взглянув на мой пах.

Я мог почувствовал как гнев стал накапливаться внутри меня, я почувствовал себя униженным и беспомощным.

Том восстановил свою уверенность; на его лице появилась ухмылка, когда он посмотрел мне прямо в глаза, как будто он превосходил меня, а затем снова на Дженнифер.

Я не мог поверить в происходящее, я все еще стоял без движения. Мой жалкий член, который я всегда считал большим, был похож на член ребенка рядом с Томом. Он был больше среднего 23 сантиметра, когда стоял, но когда наполовину, он был вдвое меньше вялого члена Тома.

«Что я тебе сказал?» — сказал Том, кусая губу от удовольствия.

С тяжелым дыханием Дженнифер сделала осторожный шаг вперед, вторгаясь в личное пространство Тома.

Дженнифер начала кусать губу, у нее была страсть в глазах.

«Я думаю, мне нужно присмотреться». сказала она сладострастным голосом.

Прежде чем я успел среагировать, она опустилась перед нами на колени, всего в нескольких сантиметрах от наших членов. Мой член встал. Ее глаза были устремлены на вялого монстра Тома с изумлением. Мой живот превратился в камень.

«Ого…» сказала она.

«Теперь, как ты думаешь, кто должен смущаться?» уверенно спросил он.

«Ну, не ты… это точно.» Дженнифер ответила загипнотизированно, не отрывая напряженного взгляда с его мужского достоинства. Это чувствовалось как нож в сердце.

«Давай, коснись его». Том сказал с удовлетворенным голосом.

Я даже не мог возразить, пока она не обхватила толстый член Тома. Ее пальцы не могли даже обхватить его, и он начал расширяться в ее руках. Она медленно начала поглаживать его, как будто загипнотизированная. Я не знал, что делать; Я остался стоять в нескольких сантиметрах и начал дрочить.

«Тебе это нравится?» — спросил Том с довольной улыбкой на лице.

«Он удивитлен… такой большой… и даже полностью встал…»

Она взвесила его в руке и осмотрела со всех сторон, абсолютно очарованная его размером. Она обхватила его двумя руками, но оставалось несколько сантиметров, и он все ещё рос, и её пальцы не могли обхватить его из-за его толщины. Она продолжала поглаживать его большой стержень. Член Тома становился ещё больше. Я был беспомощен; Я не мог заставить ее остановиться, несмотря на это я не мог покинуть комнату. Она начала дрочить ему быстрее, и к этому времени он достиг огромных размеров, особенно по сравнению с остальным телом Тома, которое было относительно небольшим.

Том смотрел на нее так, словно она была собственностью. Он выиграл.

«Я сказал тебе, что у меня больше, чем у твоего парня». сказал он со злой усмешкой.

«Да, он намного больше…» ответила Дженифер, облизывая губы

Она продолжала медленно дрочить, и теперь он достиг своего полного размера.

«Теперь соси, шлюха». Том сказал командным тоном.

Я не мог поверить своим ушам. Никто не говорил с ней так, но все же она выглядела перед ним абсолютно бессильной, хотя он был еще ребенком.

Дженнифер, сидящая перед этим чудовищным членом в нескольких сантиметрах от ее лица, смотрела на меня своими красивыми неуверенными глазами, я встретил ее взгляд и надеялся, что выражение моего лица сообщит ей, что она не может этого сделать. В тот момент, когда я подумал, что сломал ее полубессознательное состояние, Том положил свою руку на её щеку, повернул ее голову к своему члену и медленно вставил первые 20 сантиметров его толстого члена, все больше и больше растягивая ее губы, пока он медленно входил в ее влажный рот. Глаза Дженнифер раскрылись в шоке от происходящего, но она ни капли не сопротивлялась. Вместо этого она начала неудержимо сосать, как я никогда не видел.

Это было испытание для нее; она едва могла вставить его в свой рот, не растягивая его до абсолютного максимума. Должно быть, осталось не менее 15 или 18 сантиметров, с которыми она не могла справиться. Тушь начала капать на ее красивое лицо, пока она яростно сосала и безуспешно пыталась сделать глубокую глотку.

Затем Том схватил ее затылок и протолкнул весь свой массивный член в ее горло. Он начал водить взад-вперед своим телом, и через несколько секунд он буквально трахал её мозги. Я мог видеть, как начало капать между ног Дженнифер, поскольку это стекало по ее короткому платью, в то время как ее рот насиловали. Мое тело онемело, и в этот момент я потерпел поражение. Я сел в углу, наблюдая, как мою прекрасную девушку трахает в рот парень из средней школы.

Дженнифер встала и медленно сняла свое узкое черное платье, открывая ошеломляющий вид. Ее тело было так прекрасно. Ее изящная грудь была красивой с маленькими сосками, а ее идеальная задница, большая, но все еще крепкая. Ее киска была мокрой и пульсирующей, готовой к нему. У нее действительно было идеальное влагалище, тугое и красивое.

Зная, что Том собирается осквернить влажную, тугую киску Дженнифер, заставляло все моё тело цепенеть. Зная, что он собирался вставить свой огромный член в нее, у меня закружилась голова.

Они начали целоваться, яростно поглаживая тела друг друга, Том снял оставшуюся одежду. Он обхватил ее изящные груди и схватил ее за задницу. Они вошли в спальню, и я беспомощно последовал за ними, стоя и наблюдая за дверным проемом. Он бросил ее на кровать спиной вперед и оседлал ее. Я видел, как ее бледные бедра раздвинулись, и задница Тома закрывала их. Она даже не пыталась сопротивляться, это то, чего она хотела.

Я нерешительно вошел для лучшего угла и увидел, что Том положил свой член на живот моей девушки, чтобы продемонстрировать его огромный размер, он почти покрывал все ее тело. Он был так велик; Я только представлял себе, какой урон он ей нанесет. У Тома в глазах было зло, когда он посмотрел на меня. Он повернулся к Дженнифер, лежащей под ним. По выражению ее лица она выглядела почти потерявший голову от желания. Не от Тома, а то мысли о том, что он вспашет ее своим массивным членом.

«Ты хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя?» Том сказал дерзким тоном.

«Да, пожалуйста, трахни меня!» Дженнифер ответила покорно.

«Ты хочешь этот большой член внутрь себя?» он продолжил.

«Да, пожалуйста, я хочу, чтобы ты был внутри меня!»

— «Тогда скажи своему парню, чтобы он положил голову тебе на живот. Я хочу, чтобы он это увидел.» Том сказал со злобной ухмылкой.

Он отступил и поместил гигантскую грибовидную головку своего члена прямо перед промокшей киской Дженнифер. Дженнифер приказала мне положить голову ей на живот прямо над ее киской лицом к Тому. Я неверяще посмотрел на нее.

«Давай, просто положи голову на мой маленький животик». она сказала сладким голосом. Я не знаю почему, но я сделал это. Я положил ухо на ее живот чуть выше ее лобка и посмотрел прямо в глаз монстра Тома; он выглядел еще больше с этого угла.

Я был полностью во власти подростка.

«Пожалуйста, не надо.» Я пробормотал, когда почувствовал согревающее тепло от живота Дженнифер, ее руки ласкали мои волосы, удерживая мою голову на месте. Я был в отчаянии. Она никогда не будет прежней после него.

Том рассмеялся.

«Теперь посмотри, что настоящий мужчина может сделать с твоей девушкой».

Постепенно он начал толкать свой огромный член в мою девушку. Моя голова, лежащая прямо над ее киской, могла чувствовать, как расширяется ее теплый животик, пытаясь приспособиться к его размеру. Я воочию видел, как в нескольких сантиметрах от меня он растягивал ее, как я никогда бы не смог. Она начала кричать и стонать от удовольствия, смешанного с болью, но он не останавливался, пока весь не был внутри нее. Я сделал тщетную попытку поднять голову, чтобы увидеть, как моя девушка уничтожалась гигантским достоинством Тома, но Том приказал ей удерживать мою голову на месте, и она крепко сжала мой скальп, прижав мою голову над своим лобком, заставляя меня смотреть, как Том пробирается внутрь её.

«Я хочу, чтобы ты увидел, что этот мальчишка может сделать с твоей девушкой, чего ты никогда не смогл бы». сказал Том.

Я никогда не забуду звуки, которые издавала ее киска, когда он входил ее растягивал. После первых 23 сантиметров я знал, что не смогу добраться туда, куда собирался Том. Он продолжал толкать без каких-либо признаков торможения и вставил остаток своего гигантского члена. Когда он сделал это с довольной улыбкой, Дженнифер начала бесконтрольно трястись и отпустила мою голову, у нее был оргазм.

«Видишь, что может сделать настоящий мужчина? Я верну ее тебе обратно двумя частями, когда закончу с ней». сказал он с презрением. Дженнифер к этому моменту была охвачена экстазом; она больше не обращала на меня никакого внимания.

Я вышел побежденный и закрыл за собой дверь и смотрел через замочную скважину, как Том начал яростно засаживать в нее и из нее. Теперь я мог видеть только то, как его задница двигалась то внутрь, то наружу между бледными бедрами моей прекрасной девушки. Его огромный член долбил ее, как никогда. К этому моменту она безудержно стонала на грани крика. Я наблюдал, как он перевернул ее и вспахивал ее сзади по направлению к кровати, чтобы я мог видеть, как он вонзил всё его достоинство в мою маленькую девочку. Он начал трахать ее быстрее, и я мог видеть реакцию на ее лице, когда он наполнял ее, а затем выходя из нее, оставляя огромный вакуум, только для того чтобы заполнить его еще раз через миллисекунду своим гигантским членом.

Несколько минут спустя он вытащил свой член из ее теперь избитой киски и начал проталкиваться в ее задницу. Выглядело странно, когда эта штука исчезла в ее круглой заднице. Она захныкала и чуть не заплакала, но он велел ей остановиться, и она просто подчинилась. Наконец Том уткнулся в задницу Дженнифер, теперь лихорадочно двигаясь. Наконец он спустил свой огромный заряд внутрь нее. Когда она легла на кровать в изнеможении, его сперма начала хлестать из ее задницы по всей кровати.

С тех пор я переехал, Дженнифер и я расстались. Она не смогла смотреть на меня таким же образом после того, как это случилось, я чувствовал то же самое к ней.


End file.
